Dear Diary
by Queen From Another World
Summary: Ketika gadis ini mengagumi seseorang.. Ketika gadis ini mencintai dalam diam ceria nya.. Akhirnya mereka kian dekat.. Hingga...akhirnya orang yang disukai gadis itu menyukai gadis lain.. Hanya buku diary nya lah yang menjadi teman setianya. *Gak bisa bikin Summary. NEW AUTHOR* RnR please!


**DEAR DIARY**

Summary : Ketika gadis ini mengagumi seseorang.. Ketika gadis ini mencintai dalam diam ceria nya.. Akhirnya mereka kian dekat.. Hingga...akhirnya orang yang disukai gadis itu menyukai gadis lain.. Hanya _buku_ _diary_ nya lah yang menjadi teman setianya.

Rahasia dibalik kepedihan..

BY

.

.

.

.

Fanficter : Queen of Another World

 **PRESENTED ;**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Language : Indonesian

-Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

-Pairing : Halilintar B, × Yaya

-Warning : New Author, Typo(s)/? No Super Power, No aliens, AU, etc

-Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios, Story © Queen

Happy Reading ^^

 _Terima kasih atas segala yang telah engkau berikan pada ku. Engkau tidak perlu membalas perbuatan ku ini. Aku ikhlas melakukannya agar kau bisa bahagia_

 **Yaya P.O.V on :**

Kriiiiiinnnng

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara jam weker.

"Pagi Dunia,"

Aku segera bangun dari ranjang ku dan membereskan kamar ku lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, aku segera turun kebawah dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Keadaan rumah ku memang sedang sepi karna keluarga ku sedang pergi semua. Nenek ku di KL telah berpulang ke sisi Tuhan. Awalnya aku disuruh ikut. Tapi, mengingat bahwa minggu ini sedang ada test, aku terpaksa tinggal di Pulau Rintis.

Aku melirik kearah jam didinding.

'Pukul 05:30'

Aku segera memasukan roti yang ada diatas meja dan mengunyahnya dengan terburu buru.

Sukses setelah roti itu meluncur ke kerongkongan ku, aku segera meluncur ke sekolah.

Aku sampai di sekolah dan masih sangat sedikit orang orang yang berada disana. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan sebelah jari.

Aku melirik sekilas jam dipergelangan tangan ku

05:40

Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu awal. Entah kenapa, akhir akhir ini aku jadi semangat sekali jika mau berangkat sekolah.

Dengan riang aku memasuki sekolah dan berlari menuju ruang kelas ku.

Aku sampai dikelas. Kalian tau? Kelas ku benar benar kosong. Tidak ada orang satu pun. Hanya aku satu satunya murid yang baru datang.

Hufttt

Dengan segera aku menaruh tas ku dibangku ku dan berlalu ke luar kelas. Dan tempat yang ku pilih adalah taman belakang sekolah. Kebanyakan siswa Sekolah ini biasanya sangat jarang datang ke tempat ini. Kebanyakan dari merika biasanya datang ke Perpustakaan Sekolah, bagi mereka yang

gemar membaca buku dan Kantin Sekolah, bagi mereka yang ingin mengisi perut atau sekedar _nongkrong_.

Aku segera memejamkan mata ku. Membiarkan angin semilir menerpa wajahku.

Sekejap kemudian, aku melihat 'nya', lagi!

"HAH?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali kali. 'Urghh...kenapa wajahnya kembali terngiang di pikiranku?' Wajahku mulai merona membayangkan wajahnya yang biasanya dingin dan tanpa ekpresi.

Tanpa kusadari, sedetik kemudian senyuman simpul terukir di bibirku.

 **Yaya P.O.V Off :**

Semakin lama, murid yang berdatangan semakin banyak dan matahari semakin menampakan dirinya.

Kringggggg

Bel masuk jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Yaya yang sedari tadi masih berada di luar, makin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Pikirannya sudah tidak karuan. Apalagi, mata pelajaran pertama ini diisi dengan guru killer.

Yaya terus berlari hingga,

 **BRUUUKK**

Yaya tersungkur kebelakang sambil menahan nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Orang itu berbalik,

Yaya sempat ingin menyemprotkan emosinya karna orang itu telah menghalau jalannya. Pikiran Yaya sekarang sudah kacau. Pertama, dia sudah pasti telat masuk jam pertama. Kedua, Guru mata pelajaran jam pertama adalah Guru Killer.

Baru saja Yaya ingin mengeluarkan kata kata dari mulutnya, ia mendapati uluran tangan.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat kau,"

Yaya terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Suaranya terasa sangat familiar dan terkesan agak dingin.

Dengan segera ia mengingat siapa murid di sekolah ini yang memiliki suara seperti itu.

Setelah ia ingat, matanya membelalak hebat, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Yaya terdiam ditempatnya tanpa mengubris Orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Sementara orang itu memperhatikan Yaya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"Akh-"

Yaya yang sadar dari lamunannya dan bertemu mata dengan orang itu.

"H-hei, aku tidak apa apa. Hanya nyeri sedikit saja kok. Hehehe" jawab Yaya dengan canggung.

Orang itu hanya meng 'oh' kan ucapan lawan bicaranya.

Sementara Yaya? Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yaya? Kalian pasti belum tau kan?

Orang yang Yaya tabrak barusan adalah Murid paling populer di Sekolah Pulau Rintis. Murid yang lihai dalam segala bidang mata pelajaran. Disenangi banyak guru. Dan sering membawa nama baik sekolah. Fans nya juga sangat banyak walau sifatnya dingin.

Siapa lagi kalau ia bukan,

 _ **BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR**_

Yaya masih tidak percaya.

Saat ini ia tak berani menatap wajah si lawan bicara, jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak normal.

Siapa yang tak gugup? Jika bertatap wajah dengan orang selama ini ia kagum? Pastikan hanya manusia tak normal saja yang tak gugup.

Perlahan, gadis ini mendangakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk menjadi menatap wajah orang ini. "Maaf..."ucap gadis ini, parau.

Halilintar- si kembar sulung dari BoBoiBoy bersaudara mengernyit.

Oh ya kalian juga pasti bertanya tanya tentang julukan 'kembar sulung?' Kebanyakan orang memanggilnya begitu karna yang memiliki wajah dan nama depan disekolah ini bukan hanya Halilintar saja, walau sebenarnya lebih mudah jika namanya dipanggil 'Halilintar'. Ada empat orang lainnya yang memiliki wajah dan nama depan yang serupa dengannya, yakni mereka adalah keempat orang adiknya.

"Anu..."

"Hei kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Halilintar dan Yaya menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati seseorang- yakni Wakil Kepala Sekolah menatap mereka tajam. Kegarangan Guru ini sudah sangat dikenali oleh banyak orang, terutama Murid SMA Pulau Rintis.

Yaya segera menatap kedepan. Kakinya langsung gemetaran mendapati sang Guru mendekati nya- maksudnya mereka.

Keringat dingin langsung bercucuran, membasahi wajahnya.

Sementara Halilintar menatap Guru itu datar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas? Kalian bolos?!"

Halilintar melirik ke arah gadis yang berada disampingnya. Gadis itu, nampak sangat ketakutan. Sangat terlihat dari wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang meluncur bebas.

"Kau, Halilintar kan? BoBoiBoy Halilintar? Si sulung dari kembar BoBoiBoy bersaudara?" Guru itu melimpahkan pertanyaan bertubi tubi pada Halilintar.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"Buat apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak memasuki jam pelajaran pertama? Dan, kamu siapa?" tanya Guru itu diakhir pertanyaan lalu menunjuk seorang Gadis, masih seperti tadi. Tidak ada jeda yang ia keluarkan untuk lawan bicaranya.

Dengan perlahan Yaya mendongak, menatap ragu ke arah Guru itu.

"Maaf pak, saya telat masuk kelas tadi"jawabYaya sesopan mungkin namun suaranya bergetar.

"Hmm...memang kamu _gak_ denger suara bell tadi?"

Yaya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamu saya hukum, lari 50 keliling di lapangan sekolah. Dan kamu, Si-Sulung BoBoiBoy, saya minta kamu kembali kekelas mu. Jangan lupa, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kumpul dilapangan. Saya mau mengadakan pengumuman tentang pertandingan futsal yang akan dilangsungkan tidak lama lagi." Selesai Guru itu berbicara, ia menyuruh Yaya jalan didepannya sementara sang Guru mengekor di belakang.

Yaya merasa sedih bercampur kesal. Kesal, karna sang Guru terlihat sangat pilih kasih. Sedih, karna seharusnya ia sadarr. Jelas jelas Guru itu membebaskan Halilintar karna ia akan mengikuti pertandingan futsal antar sekolah. Dan itu pastinya membawa nama baik sekolah.

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan pasrah, ia menerima perlakuan ini.

Akhirnya Yaya tiba dilapangan sekolah. Guru itu memberi isyarat kepada Yaya agar memulai hukumannya. Yaya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Saat ia ingin berniat memulai hukumannya, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Pak!"

Yaya melangkah mundur. Terkejut akan orang itu.

'Halilintar? Buat apa dia kesini?'

"Hei, Hal...Siapa namamu? Ah saya lupa." Tanya Guru itu dengan wajah keheranan.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Sebal karna Guru itu dengan mudahnya melupakan namanya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, ia ingat.

"Ah ya, kamu ini kan si Sulung BoBoiBoy kan? Buat apa kau kesini? Bukankah sudah ku suruh kau masuk kekelas tadi?"

"Maaf sebelumnya Pak. Tapi, saya juga akan melaksanakan hukuman ini." Jawabnya datar.

 **TBC**

(^o^)


End file.
